ses mains
by ylg
Summary: recueil de minifics, persos et couples variés, Candélabres et humains :: 5ème vignette : Sophie, Julien et Chryséïs. 6e et 7e: Kate/Éliane. 8e: Paul/Julien, guide. 9e: Paul/Liam. 10e: David x Maxime, ballet à quatre mains. 11e: Paul/Julien, toute une gamme. 12e: Sophie, comme si elle était seule contre tous. MàJ, 13e: Paul, rêve ou réalité ? ::gen, yaoi, het, yuri::
1. PaulJulien, ses mains

Titre : Ses mains  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Candélabres  
Couple : Julien x Paul ! yes !  
Genre : _lime_  
Rating : PG –13 / T  
Disclaimer : les adorables personnages que voilà sont la propriété exclusive de maître Algésiras et d'ailleurs ils sont beaucoup mieux quand elle les dessine que quand j'essaie de les écrire…  
Attention, basé sur une scène teeeellement attendue du tome 4 !  
normalement, si vous l'avez lu, il n'y a plus rien pour vous choquer, hein... enfin, j'espère ?

oOo

Il y a, enfin, ses mains, ses mains sur mon visage. Ce geste qu'il a pour moi depuis toujours, ce geste dont j'ai tellement besoin. Ses mains sur mon visage, et sur mon corps, ce toucher que je me suis pris à tellement désirer.  
Ses doigts sur ma joue, sur mes lèvres.

Julien… touche-moi, encore, partout, tout mon corps, je veux sentir tes mains sur moi, ton corps contre le mien.  
Ses doigts n'ont pas de goût mais sont tangibles, on ne peut plus réels, et chauds. Réels. Comme si le feu de la Source coulait déjà de moi à lui…

Sa vie et la mienne, jointes ensemble dans les flammes. Oui. C'est bien comme ça que ça doit être.  
Et ses mains sur mon visage, toujours habillées de ses gants noirs… les vêtements tombent, s'arrachent et c'est un geste nouveau pour moi comme pour lui… : prendre ses mains dans les miennes.

Nus tous les deux, seuls restent ses gants. Et là… ils me restent dans les mains.  
Pour la première fois, ses mains _nues_ se posent sur mon visage.  
Et il n'y a plus ensuite que le feu, le feu qui nous unit et nous emporte l'un en l'autre.


	2. Julien Paul Liam, tangible

**Titre :** tangible  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Candélabres  
**Personnage/Couple :** Paul/Julien et Paul/Liam  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** Algésiras, louée soit-elle et que l'inspiration lui soit favorable pour le tome 5, amen.

Production de la Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz  
**Prompt :** "perception"  
Pour Aélane  
200 mots et des brouettes

oOo

Julien est à peine plus qu'un fantôme. Personne ne le voit ni ne l'entend. Il n'existe que pour Paul. Et quand bien même, il manque de réalité physique. Pas d'odeur, sans doute pas de goût non plus, souvent le contact est impossible, les mains de Paul passent au travers sans rien rencontrer, même pas de chaleur qui indiquerait la présence du feu ; rien. Julien est un mystère vivant mais sans corps.

Liam, _a contrario_, possède sans nul doute un corps humain tangible. Et semble-t-il pas de mémoire. Même si son esprit vif est prêt à tout accueillir. Les médecins ont peut-être raison : si l'envie lui prenait, Paul pourrait sans doute le modeler à sa guise. Mais il ne veut pas. Il ne peut pas. Il ne doit pas en faire un nouveau Julien.

À cause de cela, aussi, il a peur de l'approcher de trop près. Liam est réel, tous ses sens le lui disent. Liam ne disparaîtra pas sous ses doigts s'il le touche. Contrairement à Julien, Liam n'est pas un rêve qui peut le trahir et s'évanouir dans l'air sans prévenir. Liam n'est pas Julien. Et pour l'instant, Paul est encore incapable de percevoir si cette différence est pour le mieux ou non.


	3. JulienPaulLiam, dans les reflets du feu

**Titre : **à la lueur du feu  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **Candélabres  
**Couple/Personnages :** Liam, Paul**  
Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **toujours à maître Algésiras

Pour presKunange, Liam/Paul, "clair-obscur"  
initialement publiée le 23 décembre 2006  
(100 mots)

oOo

Pour ce tableau qui les réunit, ils attendent la nuit, pour n'avoir plus d'autre lumière que celle du feu. Paul est dans la lumière dansante des flammes, Liam dans la pénombre. Il a tout juste assez de lumière pour voir ce qu'il peint, sans doute pas assez pour que Paul puisse distinguer ses traits.  
Ce clair-obscur lui convient : si son pinceau effleure la silhouette tracée sur sa toile trop sensuellement, comme s'il caressait le corps de son modèle, celui-ci ne s'en apercevra sans doute pas…


	4. DavidPaulChryséis, fièvre

**Titre** : fille du feu  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Candélabres  
**Personnages/Couple **: David, Paul, Chryséïs  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Algésiras

**Prompt** : "fièvre"  
Pour Angel's Heaven  
100 mots

oOo

David imagine. Paul lui a parlé, un jour, d'une fille, lui qui prétendait n'avoir pas de copine et ne pas en chercher. Il lui a décrit des cheveux roux comme le feu, des yeux gris comme un jour de pluie, une robe rouge…

" Couleur sang ?  
-C'est ça, moque-toi.  
-Ben, feu et pluie, tu risques d'attraper un chaud-et-froid...  
-Quelle importance, elle est capable d'effacer ma fièvre d'un seul geste, d'un baiser ! "

Il n'en a pas demandé plus. Il imagine la peau luisante de sueur, les yeux brillants de fièvre. Et bon sang, il est jaloux.


	5. Sophie Julien Chryséis, une robe rouge

**Titre :** une robe rouge  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Candélabres  
**Personnages/Couple :** Sophie Armoirie ; Sophie/Julien sous-entendu, Sophie/Chryséïs  
**Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** propriété d'Algésiras, je ne me fais pas de sous avec. Mais j'attends le tome 5 avec impatience.

19 juillet 2008 – Journée internationale du Femslash ;  
oh well, celle-là est borderline het mais tant pis. Si je savais dessiner j'aurais plutôt fait un fanart et personne n'aurait douté que c'était du yuri, tant pis pour le TWT, mais je ne sais pas, donc on se contente de ce qu'on peut.

**Nombre de mots :** 265

oOo

Sophie Armoirie ne porte pas Solédango dans son coeur, c'est peu de le dire. Dans la course au pouvoir, rien ne devrait la distraire de son but. Et pourtant... elle s'amuse de ce qu'elle a appris sur lui, et sur l'humain qui abrite « sa » Source.  
Oh, leur relation, en elle-même, elle s'en fiche. La manière dont Solédango s'est attaché ce jeune homme, ça ne la regarde pas. Ce genre de détails croustillants la laisse... froide. Cependant, bien malgré elle, quelque chose là-dedans pique sa curiosité.

À ce qu'il paraît, pour accéder à la Source, Solédango est forcé de prendre l'apparence d'une belle jeune femme. En robe rouge. Se rend-il compte de la symbolique que l'on peut prêter à cela ? Oui, sans doute : Sophie le lui concède, Solédango étant un maître en manipulation, cela n'a pu lui échapper.

L'idée de Julien échangeant sa cape noire pour une robe rouge, mais avec toujours son visage hautain, fait d'ailleurs beaucoup rire Bernard, avant que Sophie ne le fasse taire. Cette vision serait risible, elle en convient. Mais elle préfère se représenter Solédango entièrement métamorphosé. On dit que « Chryséïs » est particulièrement séduisante ; Sophie aimerait la rencontrer.

Plus exactement, elle aimerait surtout se débarrasser de Solédango et de Roy, mettre la main sur la Source et le Mithâl. Et ensuite, une fois entièrement libre de ses mouvements... he bien oui, faire de Solédango son jouet. En robe rouge... Elle voudrait effacer son visage ; s'il s'en est déjà choisi un autre, cela leur facilitera la tâche à tous. Oh oui, Sophie Armoirie avoir une Chryséïs à sa botte.


	6. KateÉliane, notre lumière

**Titre :** notre lumière  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Candélabres  
**Couple :** Kate x Éliane  
**Rating :** PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Algésiras

**Thèmes :** "que la lumière soit !" et "femslash" pour 31 jours ( 27 mars 09)  
250 mots

oOo

Kate et Éliane n'aiment pas avoir à se séparer ; hélas elles n'ont pas toujours le choix. Dans la guerre que se livrent les Candélabres – pas sur la même échelle que celles que se font les humains, mais comment appeler cela autrement : rapport de force, course au pouvoir ? - des clans se dessinent et elles savent que si elles veulent rester telles qu'elles sont, libres, ensemble et en vie elles n'ont pas le choix que de lutter aussi.

Au moins, les séparations stratégiques forcées rendent leurs retrouvailles encore plus heureuses. Mais ça n'est pas le propos aujourd'hui. Elles profitent d'une pause, d'une trêve, d'un instant rien qu'à elles deux. Pour le moment en attendant le prochain mouvement de Roy ou de Sophie... il n'est pas encore temps de réveiller Husseiyin. Elles préfèrent de toute façon s'accorder leur attention l'une à l'autre qu'à cet enfant endormi, et pratiquer ensemble un tout autre genre d'éveil.

Elles s'offrent une signification de « jouer avec le feu » et de « voir la lumière » bien différente de celles des humains.  
Baisers caresses étreintes – elles sont deux flammes qui s'unissent dans un brasier – feu énergie lumière étincelles rayonnement – elles se fondent l'une en l'autre l'espace d'un instant.  
Toi et moi. Que _notre_ lumière soit.  
Je t'aime.  
Pour toujours.  
Tant qu'elles resteront ensemble, elles entretiendront cette flamme. Tout ce qui est matière est périssable, tout ce qui vit change, mais la lumière ne meurt pas. Entre leurs mains, elle sera éternelle.


	7. KateÉliane, premier baiser

**Titre :** premier baiser à Istanbul  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Candélabres  
**Couple :** Kate/Eliance  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** tout est toujours à m'dame Algésiras, merci à elle pour avoir créé ces magnifiques personnages et nous laisser jouer avec sans rien dire !

Le premier baiser d'Eliane et Kate, pour Darshion  
(200 mots, presque une ficlet là où je voulais faire juste un drabble. Bah', j'vais pas m'en plaindre non plus ?)  
initialement postée le 25 décembre 06 sous le titre "scintillement"

oOo

Istanbul, il y a plus d'un siècle de cela. Le peintre Lindhorst était à la recherche de l'âme du feu, avait rassemblé les esprits qu'il avait pu trouver et les faisait poser, véritable tableau de chasse, tentant de capturer leur lumière en fixant leurs visages à travers les couleurs sur la toile.

À l'issue de l'une de ces interminables séances de pose, Katherine s'attarda pour profiter un peu du soleil couchant : la lumière tombante semblait mettre le feu à la ville. Éliane, d'habitude si timide, voulut voir dans le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la terrasse, une invite à rester contempler ce tableau avec elle.

Au fur et à mesure que l'obscurité descendait sur les rues en contrebas, elles se rapprochèrent inconsciemment l'une de l'autre, pour continuer à partager la chaleur de leur corps en remplacement de la lumière mourante.  
Quand la nuit fut et qu'il fallut regagner l'intérieur de la demeure du peintre, le mouvement esquissé par l'une pour faire demi-tour et en reprendre le chemin, fit se frôler leurs visages. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent l'espace d'un instant aussi fugace que le scintillement d'une étoile filante.

oOo

(et oui, ça ressemble énormément à "instants de pause", je sais… je ne me renouvelle pas beaucoup.)


	8. JulienPaul, guiding light

**Titre** : _guiding light_  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Candélabres  
**Personnages/Couple** : Paul Klarheit/Julien Solédango  
**Gradation** : PG /K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Algésiras

**Prompt** : "Une lumière. Une rencontre. Et sa vie change."  
d'après Heera Ookami  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Une lumière, une rencontre, et sa vie change du tout au tout. Le feu lui a rendu ses jambes. L'homme en noir lui a donné une nouvelle joie de vivre. Paul Klarheit a l'impression qu'au bout de quelques pas à peine, il pourrait s'envoler.

Bien sûr, il est encore trop mal assuré, ses jambes si longtemps non utilisées trop faibles, pour aligner ces quelques pas pour l'instant. Il sait, au fond de lui, qu'il sera toujours trop lourd pour courir sur les ailes du vent. Mais marcher sur la terre est déjà formidable ! Et Julien est là pour le guider.


	9. LiamPaul, feu intérieur

**Titre** : un autre type de feu intérieur  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Candélabres  
**Couple** : Liam Lindhorst/Paul Klarheit  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Algésiras

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 4

**Prompt** : « J'aime beaucoup, répète-t-il doucement, effleurant la toile du bout des doigts.   
d'après Azalée Calypso sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (16-26 juillet '10)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Effleurant la toile du bout des doigts, Liam se dit que peut-être, Caroline a raison. Paul Klarheit le tient en son pouvoir, un bien étrange pouvoir. Il a perdu le feu magique qui l'habitait autrefois, dans ces circonstances qu'il a peur de lui dévoiler (et que Liam lui-même commence à avoir peur d'entendre, quoi qu'il brûle de savoir, enfin, ce qu'il cache donc et qui le relie à son passé oublié) et ce qu'il sent en lui depuis leur rencontre c'est la mort.

Et pourtant, il ne peut se défaire de l'impression que ce portrait qu'il crée contient la vie.


	10. MaxDavid, 4 mains

**Titre : **un ballet de quatre mains  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Candélabres  
**Personnages/Couple : **Maxime x David  
**Genre : **PWP  
**Gradation : **R / M  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Algésiras, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **la fin du tome 3 dans la buanderie  
**Nombre de mots : **303

oOo

La machine à laver, contre laquelle David s'appuie, s'emballe. De derrière lui, deux bras l'enlacent. Maxime le prend par la taille, le serre fort. Une main remonte sous sa chemise, l'autre descend…  
Elle s'insinue dans l'espace étroit du jean, rampe sous le boxer. Sa jumelle grimpe très haut, sur la poitrine. Main du haut atteint le triangle où les poils châtains bouclent. Main du bas en trouve un autre mais ne s'y arrête pas. Main du haut gratte. Main du bas marque un instant d'hésitation, rencontrant une sensation inconnue.

« Quoi ?  
- Rien. »

Main du bas reprend son mouvement. Ça n'a rien de si différent, en fait. Ça marche pour ainsi dire pareil ;

« C'est la première fois que je rencontre une « manche courte » en fait, souffle Maxime dans le cou de David.  
- Moi qui espérais que c'était la première fois que tu faisais ça contre une machine à laver… » plaisante David.  
Mais cette buanderie en vu d'autres, bien sûr.

Main du haut suit la ligne sombre, le long du torse, où le duvet forcit et ombre la courbe du ventre. Main du bas sait ce qu'elle fait. Main au milieu maintenant, suit sa ligne et contourne le nombril. Elle ne descendra pas plus bas, pour l'instant la main de David l'attrape par le poignet. Les doigts se caressent, s'entremêlent.  
Une seule des quatre mains ne participera pas au jeu, crispée au bord du lave-linge qui tourne, tourne.

Quand leurs mains se relâchent, un fil blanc les relie un instant, ténu, luisant entre le rose et le brun.  
Les ballets les plus intéressants ont souvent lieu en coulisse… ils ont encore un peu de temps avant le début des répètes, avant la fin du programme de lavage, encore un peu de temps, juste assez pour s'offrir quelques uns de ces instants qui comptent pour une éternité…


	11. JulienPaul, des sentiments emmêlés

quelque chose d'un peu bizarre peut-être ; la prochaine ficlet devrait être plus normale ;**  
**

* * *

**Titre : **Flammèches  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Candélabres  
**Couple : **Paul Klarheit/Julien Solédango  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **de G / K à PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Algésiras (et de Dieter), je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **10 microfics, pour Modocanis (septembre '09)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **jusqu'au tome 4  
**Nombre de mots : **400 au total

oOo

1. Angst:  
« Mais je suis quoi, moi, alors ? En vrai ? Et puis merde, humain ou pas, vivant ou mort, _pour toi_, Julien, je suis _quoi_ ? »  
(25)

2. AU:  
Paula n'en croit pas ses yeux. Elle a mal partout d'être tombée de cheval, sa gorge lui fait mal d'avoir respiré la fumée de l'incendie. Et au-dessus d'elle se penche, attentive, une dame en noir avec une robe qui flotte et beaucoup de dentelles – noires aussi. L'espace d'une seconde elle a cru que c'était une nonne, avant de se rendre compte que pas du tout, non, vraiment pas.  
(70)

3. Crack:  
Un craquement, une flamme qui tremble, une nouvelle présence qui s'épanouit dans la pièce.  
« Joyeux anniversaire, Paul ! »  
Et le silence incrédule qui tombe en miettes :  
« ...C'est _quoi_ cette tenue ?  
- Ben tu disais que j'étais mieux avec ma robe rouge, pourtant. »  
(40)

4. Crossover: [Névé]  
« Au fait, j'espère ne pas avoir de nouveau besoin de toi de sitôt, mais au cas où : la semaine prochaine, je serai dans la neige. Le Mont-Blanc.  
- Tiens donc ?  
- Une idée de David, d'aller passer des vacances à la montagne, et de pas juste jouer les cons de touristes, mais de suivre un stage. (Bien encadré, pour débutants, pour être sûrs de ne pas se casser une ou deux jambes chacun avant le prochain ballet.) Le guide a un nom bizarre, tiens.  
- Névé ? C'est... poétique. »  
(85)

5. 1ère fois:  
Quand Paul s'éloigne à demi pour contempler Julien, entre deux baisers, avant de se renverser sur le lit, une part très détachée de lui-même se demande, depuis le temps qu'il le connaît, combien de fois il l'a vu sans son chapeau.  
(40)

6. Fluff:  
Un après-midi de rêve. La petite Aribal et ses lapins à côté, les nuages dans le ciel, Julien tranquille pas loin, et aucun Candélabre à l'horizon pour les embêter.  
(30)

7. Humour:  
« Dis donc, j'pense à un truc. Ton fantôme qui a tellement la classe... Quand vous vous envoyez en l'air, c'est « You can leave your hat on » ou pas ?  
- David, enfin ! »  
(30)

8. Hurt/Comfort:  
Paul tombe, lutte en vain pour se redresser, et pleure. Impassible, Julien lui tend les mains, de loin, sans un mot d'encouragement, dur et distant. Mais quand il le rejoint, ses bras se referment avec force et chaleur sur son corps, le félicitant de l'effort fourni.  
(45)

9. Smut:  
Pas d'odeur pas de goût mais ô si tangible cette fois et si chaud ! Toutes les couleurs du feu dansent derrière ses paupières closes.  
(25)

10. UST:  
Non non non non non. Pas question d'embrasser ce type ! Ce salaud ! Qui se sert de lui comme une pile Wonder ! Qu'il connaît depuis qu'il est tout jeune ! Et qui se rend intangible quand il voudrait lui prendre la main.  
(40)


	12. Sophie, jeu d'échec

**Titre** : jeu d'échecs  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Candélabres  
**Personnage** : Sophie Armoirie  
**Rating** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Algésiras

**Thème** : "les malheurs de Sophie" pour 31 jours (19 juillet '12)

oOo

Sophie Armoirie n'emploiera pas le mot guerre pour désigner l'état des relations entre les Candélabres. C'est un mot tellement laid, qui n'appartient qu'aux humains. Il y a peut-être conflit ; pas plus, pas moins.

Contre elle, Roy Embers possède une source de feu inépuisable. Éliane et Kate ont volé et caché le Mithâl d'Huseyin. Sa seule chance de survivre et d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut est de rallier les autres à ses intérêts. C'est plus délicat qu'il n'y paraît. Elle est convaincue d'avoir raison. Bien sûr ! Et pourtant tous ne le voient pas.

Elle sait que Roy tient Djemaïl au chantage. Elle soupçonne Miguel de la suivre parce qu'il attend quelque chose d'elle qui n'était pas dans leur accord à la base. Elle commence à craindre que Frank et Bernard doutent de ses qualités de tacticienne. Et elle vient de leur donner raison en provoquant sans le savoir Solédango.  
Ils viennent d'essuyer une cuisante déconvenue. La prochaine attaque risque d'être pire encore si elle ne prend pas les devants.

L'échiquier des Candélabres bouge plus vite que prévu, la poussant dans ses derniers retranchements.  
Si elle ne réduit par très vite en cendres tous les obstacles, elle risque fort de tout perdre...


	13. Paul, test réel

**Titre : **Vision  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Candélabres  
**Personnages/Couple : **Paul Klarheit, (Julien Soledango)  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Algésiras, je ne cherche ni à manquer de respect ni à tirer profit.

**Thème : **« S'en mordre les doigts » pour 6variations  
**Continuité : **flash-back du tome 1  
**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Paul Klarheit s'est retrouvé du jour au lendemain propulsé en terre inconnue. Personne ne peut expliquer le changement brutal de sa situation et comme c'est pour le mieux personne n'y trouve à redire. La science aimerait pourtant comprendre, parce que si l'événement est duplicable ça peut rendre l'espoir à d'autres. Lui, ça le dépasse. La science est le dernier de ses soucis en ce moment.

_Rends-toi compte...  
Tes jambes qui ressuscitent, tu étais le premier étonné et ça tout le monde peut le voir... mais ce fantôme qui es là depuis et que tu es le seul à voir ? Qui manipule sous tes yeux le feu sans d'y brûler, qui joue avec le feu sans te brûler non plus : Miracle ou folie ? Peux-tu être sûr de la réalité ?_

"Pince-moi je rêve", ça dépend d'où se pincer.  
Paul a fait trop de rêves, toutes ces années depuis son accident, où il se sentait se pincer la cuisse. Pour la retrouver bien évidemment morte au réveil. Alors il doute trop pour se pincer le bras.  
Il se mord un doigt à la place. Puis deux.

Le fantôme est toujours là. Et il commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes...


End file.
